The Full Moon
by Rezicca
Summary: It is the full moon...and Remus is unable to get any Wolfsbane potion.


**AN: So this is my first story and it is going to be a bit of a fluffy/emotional one-shot. Hope you enjoy!**

A terrible scream ripped the night. Tonks sat up instinctively, her eyes leaving her book and moving to the door of the basement, securely locked. Wiping her eyes, she struggled to force herself not to run to the door, open it, and hold Remus in her arms.

But she knew she couldn't. Although it ripped her apart to hear every one of his screams, she could not comfort him.

It was the full moon and they had been unable to access the Wolfsbane potion, which meant Remus had forced Tonks to lock him in the basement.

Locking him was easy. Hearing every one of his agonized screams was not.

She stood, leaving her book on the sofa to turn off the light, before pausing to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair, usually so vibrant, which Remus loved, was a dull brown. She sighed, then made her hair pink, wincing as another of her husband's screams pierced the silence.

Hot tears filled her eyes before she dropped to the floor and wept. She couldn't help him. She couldn't take away the pain that he was going through. She couldn't hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright. All she could do was sit there, her heart breaking with every one of his screams of pain.

She curled up on the floor, hugging her knees to her, as the scratching began. He was scratching at the door, trying to figure it out, trying to escape. Looking up, she saw the steel door moving with every attempt made by the werewolf to open it, but, as he said, it would hold. There was no way anyone could ever get through a door like that, even with magic.

"_Remus…" Tonks whispered frantically, her eyes on the sky. "The sun is setting. What will we do?" _

_Remus looked deeply at her, then at the fading light. "I…I don't know." He sat down, heavy with emotions. Tonks quickly sat next to him, her eyes fixed on his scarred cheek. "I told you.." he said softly, "I told you I was too dangerous for you." Tonks took her husband's face in her hands and turned him to face her._

"_That's not true" she said deeply. "We'll think of something. I love you." She kissed him quickly, smiling when he whispered "And I love you"._

_Her eyes left his for a second, only to land on the basement door. But…there was no way it would work. "The basement?" she asked quietly. "Would that work?"_

"_The door…no one could get through that." He stood and walked to the basement door, flinching slightly at how cold the door was. "I ask too much of you…I always do. Please, lock me in. With every spell, lock me in. Make sure I can't come out and hurt you, or anyone. I'm sorry..I always ask too much of you."_

_Tonks jumped up and pulled him into her arms. "That's not true. I'll do it." She kissed him, he kissed her, and they stayed like that until Remus started feeling the first effects of the moonlight on him. He stumbled off to the basement, closing the door behind him._

_Pulling out her wand, Tonks shakily performed several locking spells, her eyes filling with tears as she heard him stumbling around the basement, grunting in pain._

Tonks opened her eyes. She leaned away from the cold door and looked up at the clock, which read 4:00 AM. She moved her eyes to the window, where dawn was slowly coming to wake up the earth.

"Remus?" She called through the door. A weak grunt answered her. She stood and forced her way into the basement, using her wand as a light to see.

Her heart shattered when she saw Remus, her love, lying weakly on the floor, covered in blood and his torn clothes. She rushed over to him, healing the wounds she saw.

"I'm sorry" the werewolf said quietly. "You didn't sleep, did you?" She shook her head, and gently kissed him.

He moved closer to her as she lay on the floor next to him. "It won't be like this again," she whispered. "I promise."

**AN: Listened to a lot of Riddle TM while writing this. I'm a bit rusty, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please Read and Review!**


End file.
